


Decadent

by phipiohsum475



Series: MycroftandJohn Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That sounded easier in the book."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadent

John kicked the tyre, and the force of it caused his remaining leg to slip on the ice underneath him. He fell hard on his arse, and cursed. Mycroft stifled a smile, but John caught the way the corner of his mouth quirked up and John growled. Grudgingly, John took the hand offered to him and made his way to his feet.

“I don’t know why the damn thing won’t come off. _Remove the lug nuts and pull the tyre off the car_. That sounded easier in the book.”

“A book? John,” Mycroft titled his head with a sly smile, “You told me you had done this before.”

John rubbed the back of his neck, or at least he tried though the thick hood of his parka, and admitted, “It’s been fifteen years. I might have brushed up on my repair skills when you bought the plane tickets.”

“Can I call an automotive service? I do trust your skills, but I’d prefer to have the tyre changed without bruising your lovely bottom any further,” Mycroft ran a firm hand over the aforementioned flesh.

“Fine.” John acquiesced, then complained with a laugh, “Who bloody suggests Alaska as a vacation destination?”

Mycroft’s smiled knowingly. “Let us get back to the cabin, in front of the fire. I’ll show you why Alaska is absolutely _decadent_.”


End file.
